nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:NetHack 3.2.0/macconf.h
Below is the full text to macconf.h from the source code of NetHack 3.2.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.2.0/macconf.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)macconf.h 3.2 94/12/15 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifdef MAC 6. # ifndef MACCONF_H 7. # define MACCONF_H 8. 9. /* 10. * Compiler selection is based on the following symbols: 11. * 12. * applec MPW compiler 13. * THINK_C Think C compiler 14. * __MWERKS__ Metrowerks compiler 15. * 16. * We use these early in config.h to define some needed symbols, 17. * including MAC. 18. # 19. # The Metrowerks compiler defines __STDC__ (which sets NHSTC) and uses 20. # WIDENED_PROTOTYPES (defined if UNWIDENED_PROTOTYPES is undefined and 21. # NHSTDC is defined). 22. */ 23. # ifdef applec 24. # define MAC_MPW32 /* Headers, and for avoiding a bug */ 25. # endif 26. 27. # ifndef __powerc 28. # define MAC68K /* 68K mac (non-powerpc) */ 29. # endif 30. 31. # define RANDOM 32. # define NO_SIGNAL /* You wouldn't believe our signals ... */ 33. # define FILENAME 256 34. # define NO_TERMS /* For tty port (see wintty.h) */ 35. 36. # define TEXTCOLOR /* For Mac TTY interface */ 37. # define CHANGE_COLOR 38. 39. #include "system.h" 40. 41. typedef long off_t ; 42. 43. /* 44. * Try and keep the number of files here to an ABSOLUTE minimum ! 45. * include the relevant files in the relevant .c files instead ! 46. */ 47. #include 48. #include 49. #include 50. #include 51. #include 52. #include 53. #include 54. #include 55. #include 56. 57. /* 58. * Turn off the Macsbug calls for the production version. 59. */ 60. #if 0 61. # undef Debugger 62. # undef DebugStr 63. # define Debugger() 64. # define DebugStr(aStr) 65. #endif 66. 67. /* 68. * We could use the PSN under sys 7 here ... 69. */ 70. #ifndef __CONDITIONALMACROS__ /* universal headers */ 71. # define getpid() 1 72. # define getuid() 1 73. #endif 74. # define index strchr 75. # define rindex strrchr 76. 77. # define Rand random 78. # define error progerror 79. extern void progerror(const char *,...); /* why not just error ??? */ 80. 81. 82. # if !defined(O_WRONLY) 83. # ifdef __MWERKS__ 84. #include 85. # ifndef O_EXCL 86. /* MW 4.5 doesn't have this, so just use a bogus value */ 87. # define O_EXCL 0x80000000 88. # endif 89. # else 90. #include 91. # endif 92. # endif 93. 94. /* 95. * Don't redefine these Unix IO functions when making LevComp or DgnComp for 96. * MPW. With MPW, we make them into MPW tools, which use unix IO. SPEC_LEV 97. * and DGN_COMP are defined when compiling for LevComp and DgnComp respectively. 98. */ 99. #if !(defined(applec) && (defined(SPEC_LEV) || defined(DGN_COMP))) 100. # define creat maccreat 101. # define open macopen 102. # define close macclose 103. # define read macread 104. # define write macwrite 105. # define lseek macseek 106. #endif 107. 108. # define TEXT_TYPE 'TEXT' 109. # define LEVL_TYPE 'LEVL' 110. # define BONE_TYPE 'BONE' 111. # define SAVE_TYPE 'SAVE' 112. # define PREF_TYPE 'PREF' 113. # define DATA_TYPE 'DATA' 114. # define MAC_CREATOR 'nh31' /* Registered with DTS ! */ 115. 116. typedef struct macdirs { 117. Str32 dataName ; 118. short dataRefNum ; 119. long dataDirID ; 120. 121. Str32 saveName ; 122. short saveRefNum ; 123. long saveDirID ; 124. 125. Str32 levelName ; 126. short levelRefNum ; 127. long levelDirID ; 128. } MacDirs ; 129. 130. typedef struct macflags { 131. Bitfield ( processes , 1 ) ; 132. Bitfield ( color , 1 ) ; 133. Bitfield ( folders , 1 ) ; 134. Bitfield ( tempMem , 1 ) ; 135. Bitfield ( help , 1 ) ; 136. Bitfield ( fsSpec , 1 ) ; 137. Bitfield ( trueType , 1 ) ; 138. Bitfield ( aux , 1 ) ; 139. Bitfield ( alias , 1 ) ; 140. Bitfield ( standardFile , 1 ) ; 141. Bitfield ( hasDebugger , 1 ) ; 142. } MacFlags ; 143. 144. extern MacDirs theDirs ; /* used in files.c */ 145. extern MacFlags macFlags ; 146. 147. /* 148. * Define PORT_HELP to be the name of the port-specfic help file. 149. * This file is included into the resource fork of the application. 150. */ 151. #define PORT_HELP "MacHelp" 152. 153. #define MAC_GRAPHICS_ENV 154. 155. # endif /* ! MACCONF_H */ 156. #endif /* MAC */ macconf.h